This invention relates to an improved electrical warming device for containers and more particularly to an electrical warming device adapted to be wrapped around the outer periphery of a container having moist tissues therein for warming such tissues before use.
Heretofore, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,660, dated Dec. 27, 1977, an electrical heating pad has been wrapped around and secured to a container, such as a feeding bottle for baby, for heating the bottle prior to use by the baby. However, such a heating pad was utilized in combination with a base support on which the container or bottle to be warmed is supported. Further, the heating pad has been combined with a specific support to form an integral part of the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,486, dated Feb. 26, 1963 shows a wraparound electrical heating element for objects, such as a bottle, glove, or other wearing apparel. However, a specific one piece heating device has been designed for fitting around each particular object and is not adapted for fitting around objects of different dimensions and sizes.
Other heating pads have been secured about various objects, such as pipes, for heating the pipe, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,297 dated July 16, 1968. While separate heating units are shown which are positioned in pockets, the heating units comprise resistance wire elements with exposed electrical couplings without any covering, and the heating units are separated from the metal body to be heat treated only by a sheet of wire mesh material.